Buddy Jumps
Buddy Jumps Buddy Jumps (Budddyyy) is a German competitor on Halo Ninja Warrior, and is also the first competitor to ever achieve Total Victory on Halo Ninja Warrior. He did so in Tournament 7, which was only his second appearance. After his victory, the group of the All-Stars were created, with Buddy Jumps at the head of the group. Buddy Jumps (Budddyyy at this time) first appeared In Tournament 6, Where he would be the 3rd to clear Stage One. Buddy would clear Stage Two as-well with the 2nd fastest time, and go to Stage Three where he failed the Spider Flip, and is the first and only person to ever do so. Tournament 7, Buddy would clear Stage One, and Stage Two once again. Stage Three, Buddy would get revenge on the Spider Flip, beating the obstacle and the Stage along with Drago, becoming the 4th person to beat Stage Three. Going first on the Final Stage, Buddy would be the first competitor to successfully achieve Total Victory, beating the Stage with 1.68 left. When he returned for Tournament 8, unfortunately, he was unable to complete the Half-Pipe attack on Stage One. In Tournament 9, he was able to clear Stage One again, getting the fastest time on the the first stage. On Stage Two, he kept up his good record by making it back to Stage Three. Buddy and Drago were the only All-Stars left on stage three, and while they saw two competitors clear the third stage, both of the All-Stars went out on the Curtain Cling. Tournament 10, he then made it to Stage Three again, this time making it all the way to the Flying Bar where he failed landing on the third and final pole of the stage. In Tournament 11, Buddy Jumps would suffer his biggest shock yet, going out early on the 2nd Obstacle, the Circle Hammer when he dismounted too early. He and Drago both failed Stage One this tournament. Tournament 12, Buddy wasn't able to get revenge on the Circle Hammer as it was replaced, but was able to clear Stage One with the fastest time. Stage Two, Buddy would keep his perfect Stage Two clear rate and go back to Stage Three, which he would also clear. Being the only Third Stage clear, Buddy attempted to become the first Halo Double Grand Champion, but unfortunately timed up just as he hit the buzzer. Tournament 13, Buddy was looking good on Stage One, and was expected to clear, but would shockingly fail the Rope Climb when he slipped off. Buddy would take a short break, missing Tournament 14 and Tournament 15, but would return for Tournament 16, where he would clear Stage One with 20 seconds left. Stage Two though, Buddy would suffer his first failure, timing on the 2nd wall of the Wall Lift. Tournament 17, Buddy would take even a bigger step back, suffering an even bigger shock than in 11, where he would fail the First Obstacle, the Step Slider. After a two tournament break, Buddy would return in Tournament 20, and would receive the 996th Position. Buddy would redeem himself from his previous failure as he would beat Stage One. In Stage Two though, Buddy would struggle on the Salmon Ladder, and would eventually fail the Kudari Salmon Ladder. Tournament Results Trivia *First ever to achieve Total Victory (Tournament 7) *Only Xbox-360 All-Star to never fail the Second Stage before Tournament 16 *Only competitor to fail the First Stage after reaching the Final Stage *Earliest failure of any Xbox 360 All-Star (Circle Hammer in Tournament 11) *Only competitor to both complete and fail the Final Stage *Only competitor to attempt the Spider Climb version of the Final Stage and the Heavenly Ladder version *Both of the times he was the final competitor to run the first stage, he failed the first stage *Only one of two competitors to ever fail the Spider Flip *Tied with BJM15 for the best newcomer performance *Buddy and Just One Player are the only Xbox 360 All-Stars to never fail a version of the Cliffhanger *He, DHG Fireball, HunterUnit751 and ump double ump are the only competitors to be the first to clear the Second Stage in separate Tournaments (Buddy in Tournament 6 and 7, Fireball in Tournaments 12 and 15, Ump in Tournaments 13 and 17, and Hunter in Tournament 1, 11 and 18) Category:Grand Champion Category:All Stars